Vampire Knight La otra historia
by Nanades
Summary: Zero y Yuuki estan juntos. Kaname y Yuuki han terminado. Volveran o Yuuki se quedara con Zero esta vez? Akane? Quien es ella? Entren y vean!


**Vampire Knight (La otra historia)**

**Capitulo 1: Mar de Sangre.**

**(Los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen al GENIO Hino Matsuri)**

**Eran las cuatro de la mañana y todavía no podía dormir. En la habitación de la academia habíamos estado contando historias de terror con las chicas. Mi mejor amiga Yori se había asustado mucho con las historias de vampiros que Hina había comenzado a contar, así que tuve que interrumpir sus historias para que luego no comenzaran con los rumores que rondan por la academia. Entonces conté historias, que realmente eran muy aburridas y las chicas se quedaron dormidas. Menos yo.**

**Como guardiana de la clase diurna debo de cuidar a los alumnos de la Academia Cross de los de la clase nocturna.**

**La academia está dividida en dos clases: La Diurna, y la Nocturna. Lo que no saben los de la clase diurna es que esos bellos alumnos de la clase nocturna tienen su secreto: "**_**Todos ellos son vampiros".**_** Junto con Zero somos los guardianes de la academia. Zero y yo cuidamos a los alumnos y a la academia también.**

**No puedo dormir pensando de que allí afuera bajo esa nieve se alojaban miles de vampiros… Allí estaban los vampiros clase E, por una extraña razón los clase E, habían comenzado a salir por doquier… Lo único que me alegra era saber que por una razón más extraña que la anterior no podían salir de día. Al parecer era una "falla con la cual ellos nacían a la vida de vampiros". Nadie sabía quién los transformaba.**

**El director teme por sus amados alumnos, pero por otro lado esta aliviado de saber que solo podían salir de noche. Para mí también es un alivio eso, pero siempre están esas chicas enamoradas de los de la clase nocturna. Esta noche el director había decidido que me merecía una noche de descanso. Esta noche lo que menos hice fue descansar. Tengo miedo, no por mi si no por Zero que estaba allí afuera cumpliendo en su trabajo.**

**Me acomode en mi cama para tratar de dormir… Y vi la flor que me había regalado Kaname. No sabía porque diablos todavía la conservo.**

**Recuerdo muy bien esa noche no lograba poder dormir al igual que esta noche. Recuerdo haber tomado mis piernas con los brazos rodeándolas. Cuando miraba el cuarto, las paredes, el suelo, los muebles estaban llenos de sangre. **

_********************* Flash Back*********************_

_**-Yuuki solo sigue siendo como eres-Había escuchado su la voz de Kaname en mi mente. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa y asustada por las imágenes que veía en la habitación.**_

_**Tome en mis manos la flor que Kaname me había regalado, entonces comenzó a mancharse con sangre.**_

_**-¡NO, NO!-Comencé a decir aun mas asustada. Comienza a cubrir con la sangre toda mi flor. Comienzo a limpiarla con la manga de mi camisón, pero no daba resultado. Y finalmente quedo cubierta con sangre… me encontraba abrazada a mis piernas y en una mano mi flor. La cual cayó accidentalmente.**_

_**Fue cuando llego a mi habitación Zero para ver si me encontraba bien.**_

_**-¿Yuuki aun estas despierta?-Me dijo Zero.**_

_**Siento como algo maneja mi cuerpo. Doy un salto y llego a él, apretando con mis manos su cuello. Tirándolo al piso y golpeando fuertemente su espalda. Y allí quede yo con mis manos en su cuello. Zero no hizo nada para detenerme. Estoy muy agitada. Luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estaba lastimando pero él no hacía nada, solo cerro sus ojos, como esperando a que lo matase. **_

_**-Zero-le dije en casi un susurro.**_

_**-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Zero tranquilo.**_

_**-¿Por qué no te resistes?-Le exigí saber. Tengo que saber porque no se resiste.**_

_**-Lo dije antes-Abrió lentamente sus ojos.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi vida…**_

_**-¿Porque soy la presa de Zero?- Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mis labios, la puedo sentir.- ¡No eres así! Eres una buena persona. Yo te forcé a llegar a este estado -termine por decir, mientras él me sigue mirando.**_

_**-Eres victima de mi egoísmo…Todo se debió a mi egoísmo. Creí que si pensabas que yo podía tenerlo todo… podría decirle adiós a mis recuerdos prohibidos. Es así. Todo es mi culpa… recuerdo cuando te dije que si me transformaba en una vampiro mi corazón seria mas fuerte… ¿Cómo pude decirte eso Zero?**_

_**-Estás diciendo cosas raras.-Me dijo secamente.-Parece que me estás diciendo que me necesitas. No es así, a quien necesitas es a Kaname… Siempre fue el-**_

_**Solté a Zero luego de un rato. Después le dije a Zero que se marchara he sudado mucho y necesitaba cambiarme las ropas… Cuando se fue caí rendida al piso. Entonces cuando levanto la vista… La sangre seguía ahí, en las paredes, en los muebles, por doquier. Otra vez temblaba y otra vez lloraba.**_

_**Sentí como una ráfaga de aire frio entraba en mi habitación. Subo mi rostro y allí estaba él. Sentí las desesperadas ganas de llorar a su lado. Corrí y finalmente llegue, lo tome por la cintura y lo abrace fuertemente. Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir.**_

_**Siento la mano de Kaname en mí. **__**Lo sentí abrazame…**_

_*********************End Flash Back*********************_

**Salí del transe e intente dormir. Me daba vueltas y vueltas. No podía conseguir mi sueño. Entonces comencé nuevamente a recordar. Luego de estar llorando no recuerdo nada hasta que…**

_********************* Flash Back*********************_

_**Hace**__** Frio. **__**Pero siento calor…**_

_**-Kaname-Senpai….-el tapo mi boca… ¿Que hay dentro de mi cuello? Una luz llega hacia mí. Estiro mi mano y llego a ella. Todo mi cuerpo se comienza a hacer como de porcelana. Y se quiebra rápidamente. Me veo dentro de mí. Mi sangre comienza a cambiar. Siento como el veneno corre por mis venas. Se produce un gran silencio en mí…**_

_**Finalmente abro mis ojos. Kaname me estaba besando. Quise zafar de su beso pero no pude. Hasta que me di cuenta. Este sabor… ¿Es la sangre de Kaname-Senpai? Quede petrificada. Mi vida había cambiado, era nacer y morir a la vez. Mi segundo nacimiento como una vampiresa. Y la muerte de una humana.**_

_*********************End Flash Back*********************_

**Lo demás no lo quería recordar. Aunque me era imposible. Así que****tome mi uniforme, un abrigo y unas botas largas, me los coloque, y me fije que las chicas no despertaran. Salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala central. Y allí Salí corriendo más deprisa al escuchar un grito de dolor. Llego finalmente al patio delantero y veo a una muchacha malherida…**

**-Hey tu!- Le grite desesperada, debía saber si por lo menos ella me podría escuchar, si me escuchaba sería más fácil para mí.**

**Comienzo a correr nuevamente entre la nieve, veo que la muchacha se comienza a mover de una manera muy extraña. Me quede petrificada allí mirándola, viendo como se retorcía, como sufría y yo seguía allí sin tan solo poder moverme. Una briza fría recorrió mi cuerpo y en ese momento supe que había transpirado, quizás por el miedo, o quizás fue por lo que había corrido hasta aquí. Estaba desesperada, pero había una fuerza la cual me ataba, era como tener los pies clavado al suelo…**

**-AHHHHH-Grito nuevamente la muchacha y esta vez luche, luche más que la vez anterior, y por fin lo conseguí. Y en menos de tres segundos estaba con la muchacha. Estaba toda llena de sangre, desde sus pies hasta su rostro era un mar de sangre. Me agache hacia donde estaba y toque su mejilla lastimada limpiándola con la corbata del uniforme.**

**-¿Que te sucede?- Le pregunte preocupada**

**-No lo sé-Me dijo llorando**

**-Pero porque estas toda llena de sangre…-le pregunte todavía limpiándola**

**-No lo recuerdo.**

**En ese momento la imagen de Kaname cruzo mi mente y comencé a temblar…**

**-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunto al notar que temblaba… Con un tono de agonía ella se dirigió a mí.**

**Volví en mí y algo muy extraño vi en su bello y delicado rostro…. No lo tenía lastimado y no había pruebas de que alguna vez haya estado, tan lastimado como lo había visto tan solo unos segundos antes…**

**-Espera…-Le dije abriendo los ojos completamente.**

**-¿Qué?- Me pregunto mientras ella comenzaba a levantarse…**

**-Tan solo hace unos segundos estabas muy… Eres… -**

_********************* Flash Back*********************_

"_**Los vampiros son criaturas desagradables que se disfrazan de humanos para tomar la sangre de los débiles"…**_

_**Decía fríamente Zero mientras me veía temblar.**_

_*********************End Flash Back*********************_

**Su mirada me saco de mi transe…**

**- Eres un **_**vampiro-**_**le dije en casi un susurro.**

**-¿Qué soy un qué?- Me dijo ya levantada, mirándome desconcertada.**

**En ese momento apareció Zero y la apunto con la Bloody Rose. Me puse delante de la muchacha para que no la atacara.**

**-¡NO! ¡ZERO NO!-Le grite desesperada, él siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que un vampiro estaba cerca lo apuntaba con la Bloody Rose y le disparaba. Ya me había cansado que lo hiciera. Por eso ahora me interponía.**

**-¿Qué haces Yuuki?-Me gruño.**

**-Ella no me ha hecho daño…**

**-Y tampoco lo hare-Dijo asustada y temblando detrás de mí.**

**-Siempre haces lo mismo Yuuki, eres muy confiada no se puede confiar en esas criaturas…-Me dijo frustrado. Mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra seguía apuntando hacia nosotras.-Nadie te hablo a ti monstruo-Termino por decir**

**-No soy un monstruo- Comenzó a decir la muchacha, mientras seguía detrás de mí y veía por arriba de mi hombro. Ya había dejado de temblar.**

**-¿Quieres que lo probemos?-Le dije Zero a la muchacha apuntándola nuevamente**

**-Zero- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos enojada realmente.**

**Nos quedamos los tres callados, y ahora como vi que Zero había bajado un poco la guardia yo también lo hice. El viento comenzó a soplar de manera feroz…**

**-Sera mejor que la llevemos con el director-Mire a Zero. Él no hablo solo afirmo con la cabeza resignado.**

**Caminamos hacia el salón y luego a la dirección. Miro la hora eran las 5 de la mañana, estaba por amanecer muy pronto. Los alumnos de la clase diurna no podrían ver a la muchacha llena de sangre en sus ropas. Los rumores de que hay vampiros se harían mucho más fuertes.**

**Cuando llegamos a la dirección, abro la puerta y allí estaba él…**

Bueno a los que lo hayan leido espero que sea de su agrado! Me gustarian que me digan que piensan! Perdon por el capitulo tan laaargo! Los proximos seran mas cortos! Asi que espero que me sepan comprender soy nueva en esto! Chausin!


End file.
